best years of our lives
by lantern92
Summary: the rats are all grown up now, lusts, fears, hurts, feuds, loves start too develop as they realise that life after highschool isnt all that its cracked up to be! ! CxA


Angelica's POV

angelica was lying on the double bed of in chuckie's room at the apartment him and tommy shared. She was telling him how her mother was always on her case about her grades and the fights that they had, seemingly on a daily basis about the most irrelevant things.

It was annoying the fuck out of her.

Chuckie was half paying attention and sitting on the desk, working on his latest computer code for a programming class he was taking.

"i bet she only does that cause shes looking out for you," chuckie pointed out in a calm tone.

Angelica frowned at him then stuck her tongue out. A bit surprised that he was paying attention at all.

"Whose side are you even on _finster?!_" she asked.

He grinned and turned to face her. For most of the part, he always seemed amused by how undiplomatic she could be. Brushing his messy red hair out of his face and folding his buff arms, his attention was now 100% on her.

It made angelica feel nervous, because he looked like he was looking right through her.

"What?" she asked.

"What _what_?"

"Why are you watching me like that? Creep much..." she said, lying on her back as her long golden blonde hair sprawled on his pillow. She had definitely come a long way from her pigtails back in preschool. She hated them as soon as she got into middle school, where she started making a name for herself as the queen mean bee. Noone dared to cross her path.

"I'm listening to you," he pointed out. "you want me to ignore you while you talk?"

angelica rolled her eyes. Chuckie was such a goodie too shoes, but she couldnt help but feel... wanted? He really did want to hear what she had to say and he cared. Unlike her parents who were in the process of getting a divorce. Her mother would be all agro on her, and her father seemed to always pay her to make her happy.

It wasnt like she cared about their relationship.

That was their business.

But if she was demanding respect from her peers, or having it bought or demanded of her by her parents she usually had nobody to talk to about how she genuinely felt. Other than him.

He went to the gym three times a week and was in the rowing team so he was super well built. A lot of girls had an eye for him, also because he was considerate and kind – the polar opposite of how everyone else saw angelica. His messy red hair that he always combed his fingers through was silky and thick, and ever since he stopped wearing those horrible glasses and replaced them for hazel contacts, anglica noticed how "not bad looking" he was...

he sat on the edge of the bed "Ang," he said, his deep voice soothing and summoning. "you know you can tell me anything?"

she was going to say "i know" and call him such a nerd for acting so gay, but instead it seemed like he had unlocked the floodgates to her heart.

It was too late to wipe the tears away, hed seen how much she was hurting. "chuckie, I... cant."

"come here," he said, and in one swift move he'd lifted her to his side so that she was crying on his chest, as he held her, squeezing for reassurance.

"why cant they just get along like every other fuckin' parent?!" she cried, her words chocked and muffled by the pain and emotion she hadnt let anyone see.

And he held her. Close.

It was ok that he wasnt saying anything. As long as he was there to listen.

"sometimes I feel so pathetic about it all, and its not even my fault!" she mumbled. "dont they love _me_ enough to at least be civil to one another? I'm their only child for petes sake...!"

he rubbed her back, lying on the bed with her, still crying. After what felt like 15 minutes, she had calmed down, her emotions were settling and the depression and sadness was replaced by aprreciation and physical warmness for chuckie. She knew he wouldnt tell anyone, she'd always trusted him since highschool and even in university, nothing had changed. He was the good guy. The guy she'd frienzoned who was starting to look a bit like she shouldnt have.

She could hear his heart through his strong chest, and she lay there breathing, wondering what to do next. Her body knew. It played tricks on her. Her imagination had started to play scenarios that she had entertained, but had never followed through with...

before she knew what she was doing,and as if she was on autopilot, her hands were on chuckies' shoulders as she looked into his soft eyes.

"Thank you," she said. He looked taken aback. It wasnt a word that the almighty angelica usually used, but he smiled and said "Anytime Ang..."

As he was saying her name, she kissed him on the lips, her hands framing his face and going down to his neck for a good minute; she then pulled back, looking for a reaction.

Angelica nearly laughed when she did, he had a perplexed look on her face. Either way, she wasnt going to apologise for that, he was a good kisser and she was glad she knew it _first hand_ now so that she could show it off.

Chuckie's POV

What had just happened was both unexpected and nice... Very nice.

For a moment there, his mind had literally gone blank and all he could feel was a rush shoot through his body. His holding her didnt seem to be helping matters either. They _were_ quite close, but that wasnt his intention.

"I'm sorry," he said when he finally came to his senses.

Angelica's giggle turned into a soft laugh. "What are _you _sorry for finster? _I_ kissed _you_."

"well, yea. I know. I was there," he said, smirking. "but why?"

she shrugged, and blinked up at him "i'd honestly been wanting to for a long time," she said bluntly.

How manipulative, chuckie thought amused by her boldness.

he had always wondered if she was attracted to him, between all the insults and name calling, he could never tell. he definately liked her. physically, she was off the scale. it was mean of him to think, but she had every right to think herself a goddess, with a perfectly rounded ass like hers, 34Cs, tiny waist and perfectly shaped thighs he would be lying if he said he didnt see her in a desperately lustful light. she also made it quite hard for him to concerntrate whenever she was around, always wearing tights or shorts or skirts with heels that showed the right amount of shapely leg to keep it tasteful, and no matter what shirt she wore, her breasts always seemed perked up.

not to also forget her long hair and pouty lips as well as those im-in-control eyes that were always so perfectly determined on something, with or without makeup...

"what? You scared of cooties?" she teased, as she wiggled out of his grip to look through her bag for something. "kay, I need to check the time, dont wanna be late for cheerleading!"

her sweet scent hung loosely in the air and on his pillow as she turned his back to him, cheking her messages and the time.

"mm, 20 more minutes," she said unsurprised.

"...which gives me plenty of time," chuckie said.

Anglica felt like she had heard wrong, until she felt chuckie move closer to her from behind, and trace his arms from her waist, down to her pelvis and hip then grab ass with his left hand, the right one wrapping her waist and they both started caressing her chest seductively.

"20 minutes is all I need," he whispered in her ear, and she let out a soft gasp as his naughty hands slid underneath her shirt, kissing her neck.

"let me know if you want me to stop.." he told her.

She shook her head as she turned, starting to passionately kiss him. "not anytime soon!"


End file.
